Bloody Beginnings
by Lord Nullify
Summary: First upload. God-Narutoish Pairings later. Read to find out the rest


**Bloody Beginnings**

**Sup guys and gals and welcome to my very first Fanfic that I very much hope that you enjoy. I am only on this site in the hopes of furthering my goals to become a writer so reviews, and even flames, are welcome and encouraged. So without further ado let's get started.**

Everything is a haze around me, only one thought prevailing through my mind. Food. The hunger clawed like a demon at my emaciated frame. I allowed my so called 'steel resolve' to slip, and let my head hang low. The benefit of this being that my matted blond locks shaded my eyes from the poisonous, hateful glares of the civilian passerby. I decided to take a shortcut through an empty alley on the way to my apartment in the red light district, but I was getting weaker with every step.

'Looks like the villagers are gonna get themselves what they've always wanted,' I thought to myself, chuckling mirthlessly. 'A dead demon.' I never truly understood why everyone thought of me as a demon, I mean, my pranks weren't that bad… Were they? Soon I was startled out of my reverie by a particular aroma wafting passed. I turned slowly to the side of the street, not believing my senses, sitting in the ditch was a perfectly good roast beef. Not thinking of why exactly it was sitting there I pounced on it, my dirty hands digging into the meat, and shoveled a handful of it into my mouth. Every time I swallowed I could feel the life returning to my body. I really couldn't believe how lucky I was, and I shouldn't have known that it wasn't going to last.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING DEMON?!" I instantly recoiled back into the alley before looking up. Standing indignantly in her doorway was none other than the queen harpy herself, Sayuri Haruno, in her hand was a rather wicked looking carving knife that she pointed in my direction.

"YOU AREN'T DESERVING OF MY SCRAPS," she shouted as she made to step towards me. But before she could do anything more than that I was sprinting down the street trying to get back into a populated area. Soon I escaped from the alley into a street that had a few people milling about. I thought that I was safe, it was only too late that I realized my mistake.

"HELP, THE DEMON STOLE FROM ME!" As the voice rang down the alleyway, a few people turned towards me, the hate instantly visible in their eyes. Some of the more inebriated men began to run toward me intent on making the demon pay for his crimes. I turned and took off again, these people were civilians, I should be able to out run them any day of the week. But the starvation had taken its toll on my body and my recently received energy was quickly being depleted. I knew that if I was going to have any chance of surviving this I would have to find somewhere to hide. Turning down a random alley I was instantly brought to a halt, It was a dead end.

"SHIT!" I exclaimed turning to keep running, only to be brought to a second halt. There were four men standing there with murder gleaming in their eyes. One of them, a robust man who looked much older than the other three, stepped forward to speak.

"You're going to pay for your crimes demon." That was all he said before he made some sort of signal to the other three and they came sprinting towards me. The first one, taking advantage at my surprise, lodged his foot firmly into my gut lifting me into the air in the process. The second one also capitalized on my inability to move and sent a punch directly to my temple knocking me to the ground. Before I could recover the first two men each grabbed one of my arms, hoisting me to my knees and restraining me. I was surprised at the skill in Taijutsu these two had shown, they must have been drop outs from the ninja academy a while back and retained their skills till now.

The third man slowly advanced on me, as if savoring the moment, while he drew his wakizashi. Without even sparing me a word the man raised his sword to strike and I closed my eyes waiting for the pain and darkness to come. Instead my eyes snapped open to the sound of someone screaming bloody murder. Standing before me as before was the man like before, except this time where his sword arm used to be was a bleeding stump. The man soon fell against the wall, passing out from shock and blood loss, revealing a new figure behind where he was once standing. I was even more shocked when this strange savior turned out to be a kid no more than my age holding a simple black katana.

"You all sicken me." The newcomer said before disappearing in a gale of darkness. He reappeared behind me and the two other men. Leaving me to the keeping of his friend one of the men turned to meet the assailant, drawing a kunai in the process. What happened next was very quick and brutal, the kid sliced with his katana like an expert, dismembering the man before anyone could blink. He then proceeded to walk towards us. It was then that something came over me. Ignoring the pain I was in, I drew a kunai from my holster and rose up catching the man by surprise, and slashed his throat. He dropped to the ground and died with a look of surprise still etched onto his face. I looked at the new guy and held out my hand to him for a fist bump.

"Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you." He sweat-dropped at my cheerful introduction before offering his fist to the bump.

"Kentaro." We left the bodies in the alley and headed out to get away from the carnage. This was going to be a very interesting friendship.


End file.
